


Selfie

by new2svu2017



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bubble Bath, F/M, Partnership, Technology, mixup, selfie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/new2svu2017/pseuds/new2svu2017
Summary: Olivia accidentally sends Elliot the wrong kind of selfie.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Elliot Stabler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Selfie

Selfie Mistake

A/N: 1) This takes place in 2010 when the iPhone 4 came out (very specific). 2) I’m taking liberties and saying Olivia wears contacts, don’t know if MH/Benson actually do. 3) This happened to me, accidentally sent it to my bf at work, yrs ago, turned out to be a long shift for him. 4) Since it’s 2010 that means it’ll take place in season 12. Do with that as you may, consider Elliot separated or not based on your own preference. 5) Texts conversations are in italics. 

Olivia Benson’s Apartment, Saturday Evening, September 2010 

She rested her head against a towel in her bath, she really should invest in some kind of bath pillow. She sighed loudly reaching for her glass of wine on the small table beside her tub. Although she hadn’t had to work that Saturday, she had spent the day getting a new smartphone and having a guy at the Genius Bar try to patiently teach her how to use it. She could handle computers or fax machines but even these new iPhones had her stumped. 

Right on cue her new phone chirped beside her as she swirled her wine in her glass. Wiping her hand on a nearby towel she reached over hesitantly for her phone, hoping she wasn’t getting called in. Hitting the home button and being careful not to drop it, she saw a new message from her partner. 

E: You get your new phone?

Olivia took another sip of her wine before responding, she had taken her contacts out before getting in the bath, and now she couldn’t see very well. Squinting the best she could, she replied.

O: Yep.

Olivia didn’t have to wait long for her partner to respond again. 

E: Send me a selfie so I can set it as ur display pic  

Olivia frowned, she wasn’t exactly dressed to impress, lounging in her bubble bath naked. She supposed she could just take a picture of her face. 

The guy at the Genius Bar, who took twice as long as she was sure was needed, had mentioned this phone had a front facing camera. Not being able to see very well Olivia leaned over slightly after entering the camera app and smiled, snapping the picture, sending it to her partner. She couldn’t really see it in the small preview but saw tanned skinned and figured it should be good enough. 

Olivia picked up her wine glass again, placing the phone on the small table. She had only had half a glass. This was exactly what she needed after a long week and stressful day. When did technology get so complicated. Was she officially old when she needed someone younger to explain it to her? Well maybe not old, the “genius” helping her still flirted plenty. 

Olivia frowned looking at the phone. She kind of expected her partner to respond. It had already been a few minutes and he was actually much better at responding to messages than she was, he had had the new phone for a month already. They both had switched from their blackberrys. Originally she wasn’t going to, having loved her physical keyboard. But Elliot had worn her down with all his apps and games. 

Olivia sat her glass down and picked up her new phone again, just as she was about to enter her messages app the phone began ringing displaying her partner’s name. 

“Benson?”

“What the fuck Liv! I mean seriously what the fuck is this?! Are you trying-what are you trying? Is this some-some sort of temp-temptation or or test or-“

Olivia cut him off utterly confused, “El what are you talking about?”

“The picture! The picture damnit. The pic you just sent me!” Elliot exclaimed loudly over the phone. 

Olivia jerked the phone away from her ear, “Okay ow, that was my ear.” Olivia put her phone on speaker. “Was it-I mean I didn’t look before I sent it, but was it not good?” she asked shyly.

She heard Elliot splutter and the sound of a horn honking. 

“Are you driving?”

“Don’t change the subject, not good? Liv I- I, Jesus.”

Olivia scrunched her eyebrows, “It’s only a display picture, I can send you another if you really need it.”

“Are you crazy?! How-I could never use that as your display picture! My god Olivia I’d have to arrest myself.”

Olivia was officially very confused. Why couldn’t her partner use a picture of her head as her display picture. She was 99% sure her naked shoulders wouldn’t have been seen in the picture, and good thing because the bubbles had all popped at this point in her bath. 

“El, I don’t understand what the big deal is,” Olivia said. 

She heard Elliot sigh, “Dear god woman, you’re trying to kill me aren’t you. And Jesus do you-ugh are you waxed? Shit what did you think a picture like that was going to do to me?!”

Olivia sat up straight in the bath. “What did you just say?!”

“Oh god you’re still in the bath aren’t you? Liv what-what the hell?”

“Elliot stop-what how-“

“So much tan skin. God your legs Liv, and the tips of your breasts right at the bottom of the picture, good God woman, you’ve had this phone for what a couple hours? How the hell did you get so good with the camera angle already?!”

Olivia was breathing harder, no, no, this phone had a front facing camera. So she took a picture of her face right? She opened the message app and clicked on the picture she had sent to her partner. She was trying to remember what Leonard, the tech, had said, but he was droning on and on and she had zoned out a couple times. 

She squinted as the picture came up on her screen. 

She gasped, the phone almost slipping from her grasp. Even with the cloudy water there was no mistaking now what she had sent her partner. 

He was right. He definitely could not use this as a display picture without getting arrested. She didn’t even know how she had done it and wasn’t sure she could ever duplicate it but she had managed to take a picture. Of her body. 

The picture went from her knees to her chest. Her knees were about six inches apart under the water and bent. Her eyes followed her legs down to her very visible core. She closed her eyes and took a gulp trying to swallow past the huge lump forming in her throat. He was right again, you could clearly see her waxed lips. Then of course at the bottom of the picture, because her luck couldn’t get any worse, there were the tips of her breasts, her wet nipples proudly on display from the cool A/C air. 

“Send me another…” Elliot whispered, jerking Olivia from her thoughts, she had momentarily forgotten he was even on the phone. 

“El, no, oh my god this was all a giant mixup.”

There was a brief pause before, “Did-I… did you mean to send that to someone else?”

“What, no!” Olivia shouted. 

“Uh I don’t-“

Olivia sighed. 

“You need to send me another,” Elliot repeated in a gravely voice. 

“I’m not sending you more nudes Stabler!” Olivia exclaimed just as there was a knock on her front door. 

“Fuck!” Olivia cursed, “I gotta go El, we’re finished with this conversation!”

Olivia wanted to drown the phone in question but she settled for plopping it down on her side table before standing up in her bath. She grabbed a towel, quickly drying off, before slipping into her red bathrobe. 

“Coming,” she yelled, assuming it was one of her neighbours, she barely checked her peephole, but gasped seeing her red faced panting partner on the other side. 

“Let me in Liv,” Elliot said. 

Olivia turned around, and slammed her back against the door, “No, go away Elliot!”

“I’m not leaving Liv, now let me in.”

Olivia was mortified as she unlocked her door, and walked into her living room, not even bothering to greet her partner. 

She flung herself down on her couch burying her face in her hands in the cushions. She couldn’t even look at her partner, she was so embarrassed. 

Elliot looked at his partner on the couch. She was folded in half, one long leg dangling off the side of the couch, the other tucked under her body. She was cradling her head in her hands against the seat of the couch groaning. 

“I meant of your face for the record,” Elliot opened the conversation, but his voice sounded different, even to his own ears, it was deeper and raspy.

Olivia turned her head slightly towards him and peaked one eye open through her fingers, looking at him, “What?”

“When I-I was asking for another picture, I meant a picture of your face this time.”

“Oh God Elliot!” Olivia groaned in front of him, hiding her face again. The groan did nothing to help his situation. 

He was turned on. How could he not be. He was minding his business, just watching his son’s team play some September baseball a couple blocks from her apartment when he decided to see what she was up to. Richard was going to another friend’s house after the game. He didn’t think it’d escalate into this though when he had texted her but after seeing that picture, he drove straight over. He knew his partner and if they didn’t talk about this tonight than come Monday morning he wondered if she’d even show up for work. 

Olivia was still mumbling on the couch, he caught the words stupid, and technology. 

At the moment he wanted to shake Steve Jobs’ hand himself. He didn’t know what kind of technological mixup lead to this but he was pleasantly surprised by it. She had been naked. In a bath. Wet and naked. Olivia. His partner. His single wet naked partner. Who happened to be exceptionally beautiful. Smart. Athletic. Oh and had a body that would have the pope himself in confession. The way she was laying on her couch wasn’t helping. Her long smooth golden leg on display. Her bathrobe only covering about 8 inches of hip and thigh. 

Elliot coughed trying to clear his throat and not objectify her any further. He closed his eyes but that didn’t help either as he stood behind one of the chairs in her living room. He had seen things, things he wanted to touch, squeeze, suck, and lick. Legs. Breasts. Nipples. Her waxed core. Yes he wanted to do those things to those places in that order. 

Olivia finally sat up, hearing her partner clear his throat. He seemed to be in some kind of daze now and unable to hold eye contact with her. 

Olivia stood from her couch, wrapping her arms across her stomach, in a defensive position. “Look Elliot, I am so so sorry for sending that to you. I thought I was taking a picture with the front facing camera. I didn’t even look before I pressed send!”

Elliot had jumped slightly the moment he heard her voice. “Uh, ummmm okay?”

Olivia heard the question in his response. “I-did you-I, did you, um, see it? I mean, everything, did you, see everything?”

She knew the answer already but watched him as he fidgeted and rubbed a hand down his face, “Hard not to.”

“Right,” she responded. 

Elliot didn’t respond and she didn’t know how to proceed. 

“Um so now that you know it was a mistake, are-we okay, are we good?”

Elliot chuckled at this making Olivia frown. 

“Well what Stabler, you came here so spit it out!”

“Shit Liv, I don’t even know what the hell to say, it’s not every day you see your partner naked!” 

“I didn’t tell you to look at it!” Olivia fumed, he was flushed red, she could see the vein pulsing on his forehead. He seemed to be mad at her, when she was the one who should be angry and embarrassed. He was acting like it wasn’t fair, if it wasn’t fair to anyone it was her. Plus why should he act so offended, she knew she wasn’t a model but she didn’t think her body was too bad either. 

“You’re acting like I can just forget what I saw!” Elliot huffed. 

“You’re acting like a victim here! If this isn’t fair to anyone it’s me!” Olivia exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. 

“Fair? How isn’t this fair to you? You sent the nude pic to me!” Elliot groaned, now moving from behind the chair, walking angrily towards her. 

“Because you’ve seen me naked!”

Elliot stopped walking, they were both breathing hard, standing ten feet apart on opposite sides of her living room. 

“You wanna even the playing field, that it Benson?” 

Olivia couldn’t help letting her eyes roam her partner’s body. Her eyes widening further when she noticed the bulge in his jeans. 

The red skin, the heavy breathing, unable to make eye contact, she had assumed it was anger, that he was so mad at her for crossing that invisible line. No, he wasn’t mad, she moved her eyes from his obvious hard on, and they immediately connected with his. 

She gulped, her mouth opening and closing multiple times. She watched his eyes drop and slowly work their way back up her body, pausing at her chest. She knew her nipples were straining against the fabric of her robe. She closed her eyes, as they grew even harder, knowing he had seen them, he knew what her breasts looked like now, and that knowledge had her insides contracting against nothing. 

When she opened her eyes she gasped, his blue eyes were deep and dark, predatorily staring into her eyes. They had stopped yelling at one another but both were still panting as they stood apart facing each other in her apartment. 

Olivia bit her lip, she didn’t know where they went from there. 

End? 

A/N: One-shot or two-shot? If people want it. All mistakes mine. Thank you for any reviews, I was really nervous about writing again. In reference to the previous chapter, Branded, I had planned to leave that as a one-shot, I wrote it 6 months ago, but since you guys seemed to want it I’ll try to write a part 2. I wrote this just to try to dip my toe back into writing before I pick up Undercovers again. Hopefully you enjoyed.   
And yes I accidentally did this a few yrs ago with my blackberry tho. Whoops, poor tony had a rough day at work lol!


End file.
